


I’m Sorry

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Series: The Avenger Babies [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Baby!Tony, Blood, Daddy!Steve, Fluff, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Tony, M/M, Nonsexual Ageplay, Other, Papa!Bucky, Sad, Tony cuts his thumb, non sexual age play, nonsexual age play, not on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: Tony is sad, and Bucky is grumpy and in little space. He says some things he doesn’t quite mean.





	I’m Sorry

 

“Tony, I think maybe it’s time for a bath,” Steve tells his baby gently. Tony just sits, rigid, looking at his hands. “What’s wrong?” Steve asks after a moment.

 

Tony shrugs. “Not little. Wanna work on upgrading stuff in the workshop.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Steve forces a smile. He was kind of hoping he’d get to spend time with little Tony, seeing as it had been a very long time since Tony had been little. “I’ll go… run a bath for Bucky. Then come get you when we go to bed, alright?”

 

Tony nods, then stands, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Sorry, Stevie,” he mumbles pathetically. “If you need any help with Bucky just ask.  I’ll be up in a flash.”

 

Steve watches him go, sighing in frustration. Okay, he’d figure out what was up with Tony later. For now, though, he had to get Bucky in the bath.

 

When Steve finishes filling the bathtub and calls Bucky’s name, his boy comes stomping in almost immediately. He grumbles something under his breath before pulling Steve into an aggressive hug and burying his face against Steve’s chest. 

 

“Hey, little soldier, what’s up?” Steve asks, rubbing Bucky’s back soothingly. 

 

“Tony is mean.”

 

Steve frowns, then takes a seat on the toilet and pulls Bucky into his lap. “Okay, how about you tell me what happened.” He really doesn’t want to have to yell at Tony, because Tony seems pretty upset already.

 

Bucky scowls for a moment, before telling Steve in a small voice, “he was crying and then told me to go away when I asked what was wrong. I don’t get why he doesn’t just telling us things, Daddy. It’s annoying.”

 

Steve runs his hands through Bucky’s hair thoughtfully. “Well, honey, the thing about Tony is that he just doesn’t know how to express his feelings. His life motto is basically, ‘I want them to help me, but I know they won’t unless I tell them, but I’m not gonna tell them, so it’s my own damn problem and I’ve just gotta suck it up.’  He just.. doesn’t understand that it’s okay to ask for help, sweetie.”

 

Bucky rolls his eyes. “He’s a drama queen.”

 

“He’s depressed, Buck,” Steve says after a moment. “But I think we make him a little better each and every day.”  Steve knows Buck doesn’t really believe this shit, that he’s just so far into little space he isn’t thinking about what he’s saying, but Steve can’t help but feel a surge of anger at Bucky’s words. “Alright, and now it’s bathtime.” Steve pulls Bucky’s shirt off, then waits for Bucky to stand and take the rest of his clothes off. 

 

When he does, Steve gently sets him into the tub, before climbing in with him. “Did you say anything to Tony after he told you to go away?”

 

Bucky stays quiet for a second. Then says, “I told him that… that he was mean and..”

 

“And what?” Steve prods.

 

“And that he should suck it up.”

 

Steve inhales softly, closing his eyes. “Bucky,” he says. 

 

“I know, I know!” Bucky hisses, and just like that he’s  _ out of little space.  _ “I fucking know I fucked up, Steve, save the god damn lecture, I don’t know what to do! Tell me how to fix this!” 

 

“First of all, you need to calm down,” Steve sternly tells Bucky. “Second off, we need to get out of this bath and  _ you  _ need to go down there and apologize. I’m not going to. And later, when things are worked out, I’m going to spank you until your ass is so sore you can’t walk right. Understood?”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky scoffs, hopping to his feet.  “Okay, sure, whatever you want, Steve, just- fuck. I need to fix this.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve agrees. “You do.”  He gets up more slowly, watching with a raised eyebrow as Bucky scrambles to put on his pants. “I’ll be up here when you’ve settled this.”

 

//////

 

Tony let’s out a soft cry of pain as the knife slips from his grip. It cuts his thumb a bit, and he watches as the blood wells up before spilling across his hand. It’s not that bad, he knows, but….

 

“Ow,” he whimpers, and tears start slipping from his eyes. “Ow ow.” He wants his Daddy. And Papa. But Papa is mad at him, and Papa is little, so…. so not going to work. He’ll just ignore it until… until Papa isn’t so mad.

 

He crouches down, picking up the knife with shaky hands. It’s really hard to think while he’s on the verge of a panic attack, but he knew he was supposed to have a goal here. He stares at his newest project in confusion, then places the knife down on his work table. Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this now.

 

“Tony?” Bucky asks softly, and Tony lets out a yelp of surprise. He scrambles to hide his bleeding hand, but it’s really not any use, because Bucky is already by his side. “Baby, what happened?”

 

“I-it slipped and fell. ‘M sorry. I tried to suck it up, ‘m sorry, didn’t mean to-“

 

“Hey, hey. No.” Bucky rests his hands on either side of Tony’s face. “I love you. So much. I was grumpy and in little space and didn’t think. I love you, okay? You’re allowed to feel whatever you feel. Now come on. Let’s get that hand cleaned up, huh?”

 

Tony nods mutely, then lets out a happy giggle as Bucky scoops him up. Bucky carries him to the elevator, and finally to the bathroom.  Silent tears are rolling down Tony’s cheeks because his thumb stings, but Bucky wipes them away before grabbing a bandaid and some rubbing alcohol. 

 

“Okay, doll, this is going to sting.” Bucky (Papa) pours some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and then presses it to the scratch. It does sting, but Tony is trying to be a brave boy, so he holds in a sob (just barely) and lets Bucky work his magic. 

 

When he’s finished, Bucky makes sure to give him a few extra kisses on the forehead before picking him up again.  He hesitates a moment, then asks, “what do you want to do? I’m down for anything, baby.”

 

Tony thinks for a long moment. “We cuddle with Daddy? In bath?” 

 

Bucky gives him a little smile. “Sure thing, baby. Sure thing.”

 

Tony grins excitedly. He’s not a fan of baths, but if Bucky and Steve are there with him, sometimes they’re okay. “Ducks?” He questions hopefully. 

 

“Ducks.”  Bucky rubs his back and sets him back down, reaching over and starting the bath. “You wanna run and get Daddy?”

 

Tony beams and scampers off. 

 

***

 

Tony blinks open his eyes to find his back against Daddy’s chest. Papa is running his hands though Tony’s hair, and Tony practically purrs with affection. Turns out he wasn’t asleep as long as he had thought. The bath is still decently warm, so Tony reaches out to grab one of his ducks. “Duck!” He squeals.

 

Daddy smiles down at him. “Baby, do you want to get out or keep playing?”

 

Tony clutches his duck close for a second. Then shrugs half heartedly. “Sleepy,” he admits. 

 

“Okay, honey,” Bucky hums, standing. Steve grabs Tony from under his armpits and lifts him up. “I’ll make you some warm milk, huh? Daddy can put you down for bed while I do that.”

 

Tony yawns in response, popping his thumb in his mouth. Daddy raises an eyebrow in disapproval, but doesn’t bother arguing because they had just bathed. 

 

Tony’s eyes flutter shut the moment his back hits the bed. He lets out a hiss of worry when he doesn’t immediately feel Daddy beside him, but soon enough strong arms are wrapping around him and a sloppy kiss is being place on his cheek. 

 

“Daddy,” he whispers, just to say it aloud. 

 

“Tony,” Daddy replies.  

 

Tony’s shoulders sag and he lets out a whimper of discomfort, twisting around to get closer to Daddy. “‘M sorry for making Papa mad.”

 

“Oh, no, no. Honey. Listen. I’m sure Buck told you this, but I’m gonna tell you it too anyway. You’re allowed to feel whatever you want to feel. And… while we’d both appreciate it if you’d come to us when you’re feeling down, if you really think that would make you feel worse, then you don’t have to. But…. please don’t feel like you have to hide your feelings. Because you don’t, baby boy. You really don’t.”

 

Tony shrugs helplessly. At that, Daddy just kisses his neck and pulls him even closer. Eventually Papa comes in with Tony’s milk, but Tony is already fast asleep. 

 

Steve pulls Bucky into a slow kiss, before breaking away and laying his head against the pillow. Bucky climbs in on the other side of Tony, leaning over and whispering, “I love you, sweetheart,” into Tony’s ear. 

 

He really does. 


End file.
